Yukio Oikawa's Great Hoenn Adventure
by Mothmin
Summary: Yukio Oikawa attempts to play Pokemon Ruby, while dealing with the troubles of the real world, as he comes to terms with life, death, and rebirth, all while keeping his emotions intact. (Digimon yaoi/straight fanfic.) Contains Yukio Oikawa, Ken Ichijouji, and Myotismon. First story. Butcher kindly.
1. Here we go

_Authors note: This is my first story, and constructive criticism is highly encouraged. _

Yukio Oikawa was 51 years old. Despite the fact his immortality gifted to him by the powers of the dream world and the digital world, made him look the same way as he did when he was 36. Regardless, he was far too old to be playing a Pokemon game, no matter how you looked at it.

...However, that didn't stop him from shoving the Pokemon Ruby Game Boy cartridge into the lower half of his Nintendo DS, (generously donated by a somewhat bemused looking Ken) and starting the game up.

After watching the opening, Yukio attempted to get a grasp on how the game worked. So far, all he could figure out was that it appeared to be about some kids and their little creatures, and the game focused on some strange red 'dinosaur' of some sort. After the opening ended, the screen changed, and turned blue, leaving him with 2 choices;

NEW GAME, or OPTION. After messing around on the 'OPTION' selection, (changing the text screen formating to '9', making it look like snow)* Yukio decided to hit the 'NEW GAME' button.

The screen turned to black, and a man appeared. A little text box showed up at the bottom that read: "Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Oikawa hit the 'A' button, deciding to fast-forward through the conversation, until he arrived at the gender selection part. Oikawa selected 'boy', and named the character Yukio, after himself. He then proceeded to flick through the rest of the conversation,until the screen changed and his character appeared, sitting inside what appeared to be some kind of Moving Van, which was, well...moving. After a few seconds, the van jerked to a halt, and Yukio walked out.

As soon as he exited the van, Oikawa was greeted with a gentle sounding melody, and a woman, whom Oikawa could safely assume was his characters mother. After exchanging a few words, his mother asked him to go upstairs and set his new clock. The task sounded trivial at first, but Oikawa decided that it wouldn't kill him to at least try. Besides...she's blocking the door.

Yukio headed up the stairs and proceeded to adjust the clock in his bedroom, as Arukenimon came raging through the door.

"OIKAWA!" She shrieked, as he calmly closed his DS and turned to look up at her. "Yes?" He responded, monotonously. "He's done it AGAIN! I can't take this anymore! We HAVE to get rid of him!" Arukenimon threw her hands into the air in disgust. "If we don't get rid of him, I swear..." Oikawa waited for a few seconds before inquiring; "..and who is 'he'?"

Arukenimon stopped in mid-rant and turned to face Oikawa. "You know exactly WHO I am talking about!" She snapped. "That horrible, repulsive, evil demon you agreed to take care of. Am I the one who has to suffer for this!?" Oikawa stared at her. "Are you going to at least tell me what he did?" He questioned. "I can't help you if you don't tell me whats wrong." Arukenimon's shoulders sagged. "I don't want to talk about it..." Oikawa sighed. "Then please leave me alone. I'm right in the middle of something." Arukenimon stared at him, dumbstruck. "What could be more important than me!?" She demanded.

"...Playing Pokemon..?"

"..."

"..?"

"I wanna watch."

_Authors note 2- *The English translation of Yukio means snow! ^_^ Just thought i'd sum that up. Also, the story will progress as I actually play Pokemon Ruby, So expect an update very soon. Hm...I wonder what impact Arukenimon will have though...? (and yes, Oikawa is now immortal)_


	2. I hear Yukio likes Mudkips

_Authors note- In this chapter, we get to find out what his starter pokemon is! Yay! _

"You should pick Mudkip."

"I am not picking that."

"Why not? What's wrong with Mudkip?"

Oikawa sighed. All he wanted to do was play Pokemon Ruby in peace, but all hopes of that were dashed by his own creation. "I just...don't like it." Arukenimon threw her hands into the air. "Oh, so now you're too good for Mudkip? Is that what you're saying?"

"Now Arukenimon I nev-" Oikawa began, only to get cut off by the spider woman.

"You think you're better, just because you're human don't you!? You think that Mudkip isn't real! Mudkip has feeling you know! Mudkip has feelings!" Arukenimon then dashed out of the room, crying, and leaving a bewildered Oikawa behind in the living room, wondering how, why, and what just happened. After shrugging it off, Oikawa returned to his game. After some debating, he had decided to go with Torchic, a little fiery chicken, when a strange, almost sickening emotion ran through him, preventing him from pressing the 'A' button.

It didn't take long for him to remember what it was.

_Why am I feeling regret over this_? He thought to himself. _It's just a children's game..._ Oikawa froze. _...just...a..child's..game... _Suddenly, Oikawa knew what he had to do.

"Arukenimon..? May I come in?" Oikawa called through the bedroom door. All he heard was complete silence. Just as he was turning away, the sound of a juggling doorknob brought his attention back to Arukenimon's room. Slowly the door opened, revealing Arukenimon in her digimon form. Her eyes were red from crying, and she looked like she had been hit by a bus. She stared at him in complete silence before speaking. "What do you want?" She grunted in a raspy voice. "I needed to show you something. I thought you might like to see this."

"What is that?"

"it's called a gym badge." Oikawa explained. "You're supposed to collect them so you can beat this guy and win the game." He paused to let Arukenimon absorb this. "So, you have the first one?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Can you battle him?"

"Not without the other ones."

"How many are there?"

"Eight."

"So, like nine badges in total?"

"Nnnno...There are eight in all."

"That you need to get?"

"Yes."

"So, that's still nine badges in total."

"No, eight."

"Like, in the game?"

"Yeah."

"Like in Slender."

"...sure."

After that, both fell completely silent.

"Hey.." Arukenimon asked suddenly. "Who did you pick?" Oikawa stared at her. "Pick?" Arukenimon pointed to his DS. "Your first Pokemon." She explained. "Oh. Mudkip." Arukenimon yawned and placed her head on his shoulder. "Thats nice.." She mumbled. "I'm getting tired.." Oikawa yawned in response, and pulled her closer. "I think we should get some sleep, yes?" He murmured softly, closing the DS, and placing it beside the bed. He decided he would return to the game tomorrow. For now, however, he was going to rest.

...Oikawa and Arukenimon fell asleep side-by-side that night.

_Authors note- Awww! Looks like things got a bit juicy! hehe.._


	3. Why?

Authors note- Dayum! 9 views, but no reviews.

Mummymon never really had a penchant for entering Arukenimons room without knocking, unless the situation was dire. Even then, however, He took great care in making sure she wasn't angry, or worse.

Of course, to Mummymon, the current situation was VERY dire, indeed.

According to Mummymon's memory, Oikawa was always up at 7:30 AM, because of habit. Arukenimon usually wakes up around 11:15, eats, then go back to sleep, until 12:30. Mummymon looked up at the kitchen clock, which read 1:13. Both of them were extremely late, and even worse, Mummymon couldn't find Oikawa in his bedroom, or the couch. Dozens of situations flashed through his mind, but the only ones that stuck, involved Arukenimon and Oikawa doing things he didn't want to think about.

...Well, now at least.

Mummymon slowly reached for the doorknob, and was just about to turn it when a squeaky voice piped up behind him. "Hey, Mummymon! What'cha doin?"

The poor digimon jumped 5 feet into the air, screaming the whole way.

By the time he landed, (and rather awkwardly at that) He found his face level with the face of a small green ball-shaped creature. "Wow, you sure can jump high..." It remarked. "Oh. It's just you." Mummymon sighed. "For a minute, I thought you were Arukenimon.." Datirimon stared at him. "You're afraid of her, aren't you?" He asked. "N-no!" Mummymon bolted upright and backed himself into the door that happened to be conveniently and ironically unlocked and slightly ajar. Mummymon's head slammed against the floor with a loud, and noticeable thwack.

As he climbed to his feet, he was greeted by a sight he'd only seen in his nightmares.

Oikawa was lying in top of Arukenimon, and the stunned look on his face made it obvious what he was doing. Arukenimon stared at Mummymon in complete surprise, unable to find any words to say. Mummymon slowly forced himself to his feet and walked quietly out the door, shoulders hunched. Datirimon watched him walk off, before turning to the door, then turning back to face Mummymon. Unsure of how to respond, Datirimon pushed the door closed with his head, slowly, and rushed off to find his depressed comrade.

_Authors note- Things sure did get really awkward really fast. I didn't make any leeway in Pokemon Ruby yet, But I will soon. Poor Mummymon tho. ;-;_


	4. Ken & Marshall part I

_As promised._

Ken knocked on Oikawa's apartment door, and waited patiently. After what felt like eternity, he knocked again, this time calling out previously said persons name. After receiving no response, he began to turn around, only to stop as he heard the sound of a door opening. He spun around to see Oikawa staring at him from the doorway. Ken could tell that Oikawa hadn't been sleeping lately, from the way his eyes looked wide and bloodshot. I guess the rumors are true. He thought. Poor Oikawa. "Did you want something?" Oikawa asked in such a soft voice, that Ken had to strain to hear it.

"I wanted to see if you were doing okay." Ken began. "None of us have seen you in six weeks," He paused, moving closer. "That, and also, Mummymon and Arukenimon moved to the digital world." Oikawa glanced down at the ground but said nothing. "Yes..there was a uh..fight, and he decided it was best." Ken placed his hand on the older mans shoulder. "Lets head inside." He murmured. "It's getting cold." Oikawa looked unsure. "I don't-" Before Yukio could finish, A flash of lightning lit up the sky.

-30 minutes later-

Oikawa's bedroom was small, and barren except for the metal bed, a wooden desk with a lamp on top of it, a double-door closet, and a picture with a strange demonic being of some sort leaning over the form on a sleeping ebony-haired woman. Neither of them talked much. Ken could see that Oikawa was obviously nervous about something by the way his eyes darted from the closet doors to the painting and back again, as well as the fact that any attempts to make conversation died out particularly quickly. After a recently failed effort, Ken laid his head against the wall, as he began to feel a buzzing sensation on the back of his neck. What the hell!? He panicked inwardly, jolting up. Suddenly, Oikawa grabbed Ken and reached for the closet doors, pulling them open and shoving him inside, as he heard the Front door open.

"Stay very quiet." Oikawa hissed. "If he finds you, we're as good as dead."

"Who-"

The door to the bedroom opened, and the most handsome man Ken had even seen in his life walked in. The man had pale white skin, and blonde hair that was neatly combed back, except for a rebellious strand or two. He narrowed his stunning dark blue eyes, assessing the room. "I thought I heard talking." He said, in a voice as cold as liquid nitrogen. "I-i was just thinking out loud." Ken heard Oikawa stammer. "I sure as hell hope you were." The man growled, his flawless face looking not quite so flawless. "I-i swear." Oikawa responded shakily. Ken shivered, and creaked the doors open just a little more.

From what he could now see, the man was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, a black tie, black pants, and a pair of black Italian shoes. He raised his hand, and pressed a neatly manicured nail into the side of Oikawa's face, pressing deeper, and deeper until a droplet of blood ran down from the wound like a tear drop. "You can say what you want, you little slut..." The man pulled his hand away, and licked the blood from his finger. "...but I always know when you lie to me. Let's have a look around, shall we?" He purred. Ken pushed his back against the wall, his mind racing a mile a minute. _I am so screwed!_ He thought. _He's going to look in the closet for sure! It's an obvious hiding place-_ "Of course you'll help me look?" The man quipped. "Yes, Marshall.." Oikawa whispered. "Yes, _what_?"

"Yes, _Master_."

"Thats what I thought. Now help me look." Ken curled up on the floor, as Marshall's eyes flitted towards the closet. "Why don't we look here first?" Marshall purred, approaching the doors. Ken squeezed his eyes shut as the closet doors swung open, and a soft, yet sinister laugh echoed in his ears.

"Why, hello there..."

_Wooooooooooooooow! So it's not my longest, but it's got to be my best so far! As mentioned in the summary, the next chapter WILL be a lemon! See you soon._


	5. Ken & Marshall part II

_Part II!_

Marshall made a clicking sound with his tongue, a gesture that freaked Ken out more than it should have. "I had hoped that Oikawa wouldn't do this..." He said in a mock-sincere tone. "Looks like i'll have to teach you digidestined brats a lesson.." Marshall watched, licking his lips, as Ken uncovered his face and looked up at him with those brilliant, inky blue eyes. "You're sick!" Ken hissed. Marshall chuckled, amused. "All hail the Digimon Emperor!" He sneered. "Ken!" Oikawa cried. "Don't listen to him!" Marshall spun around to face Oikawa, and silenced him with a slap to the face. "Be quiet, whore!" Marshall growled. "Your time will come, but not yet." Marshall's face changed to a sly expression, one that the ichijouji kid looked rightfully afraid of. Ooh, he'll be fun to break. Marshall purred. "Oikawa? Wha- what's he talking about? Whats going on?" Ken cried from the floor. Marshall could hear Oikawa slipping to the ground, quiet sobs escaping from his oh, so tight little throat...Marshall couldn't take it anymore. "Oikawa!"He barked, smirking in delight, as his trustworthy little slave made his way towards him. "Do me a favor." He whispered into Oikawa's ear. "..and tie up the little sex toy, hmm?"

A look of shock and despair crossed Oikawa's face, but he acted accordingly; scooping up Ken and placing him on the bed. Marshall moved to the bed and reached down under it, pulling out four separate threads of thick rope. He placed them by Ken's head. As he did so, He felt immense pleasure well up inside of him, as the Digidestined boy let out a little whimper. "I hope you understand that Oikawa's actions are not personal.." He murmured, "But merely my bidding." Ken's eyes watered up with delicious tears as Oikawa tied his hands and feet to separate corners of the bed. Marshall bent down, and licked the tears off the boys eyes, a knot beginning to grow in his gut.

"Are you done yet, Oikawa?" Marshall demanded. "Yes." Came the reply, followed by Oikawa limply crawling off the bed. Marshall climbed on top of Ken, who glared at him. "I hate you." The boy hissed. "Ah...well, i'll just see how much you hate me." He cooed. "What!?" Ken demanded, as Marshall pulled away. "Oikawa is gonna put on a show for you, and we'll see how much your body hates me." Marshall crawled off the bed, as Oikawa slid towards him on his knees. Not wasting any time, Marshall grabbed Oikawa's head and unceremoniously kissed him, with much more force than necessary.

...Not that either of them cared.

Marshall could just taste Oikawa's desperation for something a bit bigger than a tongue sliding down his throat. He pulled away from the kissing frenzy with a loud pop, and forced Oikawa down to his knees. It was obvious that Ken could sense what was going to happen next, because his face turned bright red, as Oikawa was forced to his knees, and grew more red as Oikawa unzipped Marshall's pants. "Yukio!" He teased. "Not in front of the child!" Marshall knew that by this point Oikawa didn't care as he forced 9 inches of Marshall impressive length down his tight throat. _He's acting so obedient now..._ Marshall thought, grabbing his greasy black hair to keep Oikawa still as he fucked the younger mans mouth.

After what felt like no time, a soft moan caused Marshall to freeze in mid-thrust. He turned to face his audience, and what he saw blew his mind. Somehow, Ken managed to wrench one of hands free, and was using it to massage the insides of his mouth. Marshall sped up his thrusting in Oikawa's mouth, until the knot broke in his gut, spilling the seed down Yukio's throat. He pulled away, and Oikawa collapsed to the ground, satisfied. Marshall stretched, and stretched, and stretched, until he felt himself popping, and heard the quiet gasp from Ken. He then slowly turned to face him, his fangs glinting like ivory.

"Remember me?"

_I was up til one doing this. WOW_.


	6. Awake and (somewhat) alive

_-blegbleghbleg! Guess what! The entire 3 chapters beforehand were a dream! See? that's why they made no sense!_

Oikawa awoke to the sound of flicking lights, and Mummymon's incredibly annoying voice. "Hellloooooooo? Boss, Ken is here!" Oikawa threw one of Arukenimon's pillows at the undead digimon's head, whom narrowly missed it. "Gee, boss. Your aim is almost as good as Arukenimon." Forcing himself out of bed, Oikawa grabbed a second pillow, and took aim. Unfortunately, Ken just happened to walk past Mummymon, who dodged the pillow like a ninja.

Oikawa watched in awkward silence as the pillow bounced off Ken's face. The latter just stared at the pillow, then looked up at him. "I take it you didn't want to be disturbed?" Ken asked, his blue eyes pinned to the pillow. "I'll just go then..."

Oikawa cleared his throat. "Ah..I'm already awake. You might as well stay." Ken took a slow step into Arukenimon's room, allowing Oikawa to get a better look at him.

Ken was by all means, eye candy. His purple hair shone and stuck to the outline of his face. His slender frame was protected by a black leather coat that made him look even more pale than usual. To top it all off, he was absolutely drenched with water. Oikawa had to use every fiber of his being to not lick his lips.

"Why are you in here?" Ken asked suddenly. "I mean, in Arukennimon's bedroom..?"

"Excellent question." Oikawa replied. "Arukennimon and I had a uh...bonding moment, I guess." He shrugged. Ken looked from Oikawa to the sleeping Arukennimon. "A _very_ bonding moment by the look of it." Ken noted

Oikawa threw a third pillow, smacking Ken's chest, before plopping off. "She spent the whole nights watching me play Pokemon Ruby. Besides, I'm still wearing clothes." Oikawa pointed out. "I think she has the right to sleep." Ken merely responded with a smirk that sent sensual shivers down his spine. Despite the fact that Ken had cleaned up his act in Middle School, he tended to let his...other...side out sometimes.

Personally, Oikawa never understood why he felt so odd when Ken's demeanor slipped, or why Cody, who tells him everything, never mentions this side of the Ichijouji boy. "Y'know, Yukio.." Ken pipped up, breaking Oikawa from his thoughts. "We never talk much anymore. I haven't seen you since you asked me for my DS three days ago, and you barely stayed for more than five minutes." Taking a step forward, hand extended, Ken stared at Oikawa, those beautiful azure orbs staring into his very being. "I want you to go outside with me," Ken began. "Today."

"Well," Oikawa replied, "I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'll get re-" He was cut off as Ken strode smartly in front of him, and placed his hand on Oikawa's leg. "Don't." He whispered. "Just come as you are."

Needless to say, Oikawa did as he was told.

The air outside was cold and moist outside of the apartment. _I wish I had brought my trench coat, but I_ _took it off before bed... _He thought to himself. _I should have grabbed it. Even though it might have pissed_ _off_ _Ken, at least i'd be warm_. Ken took a hold of Oikawa's hand and began to lead him down the street. Oikawa followed behind, not saying a word. After a while, Ken stopped at a lamp post, where the road turned into a bridge that was built over a park.

When Ken turned to face him, Oikawa wondered if he should either beg for mercy, or hold Ken close, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. The look on his face was a mix of hurt pride, and something else he had seen before, somewhere distant... "Do you hate me?" Ken asked finally, popping Oikawa's bubble. "No." He replied slowly. "The only person I hate is myself."

Ken looked somewhat relieved by that. Oikawa reached for Ken's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Why would you ask that?" He murmured. "I care about you as if you were my own." Ken turned to look up at him. "Really?" He asked. Oikawa bent down suddenly, his lips crashing into Ken's own. The 28-year-old could only gasp as Oikawa's tongue flitted around in his mouth, an orgasmic sensation that destroyed Ken's ability to respond with anything more than a moan. Oikawa felt Ken's hands entangle themselves in his hair, as the moaning grew just a little louder.

Finally, they both broke apart, gasping for air. After a moment, Oikawa spoke up. "I lied." He said. "I don't just care about you. I love you." Ken moved closer to Oikawa, snuggling into his arms. Oikawa could only respond by nuzzling Ken's hair. "I love you too." the younger man whispered. "I'm glad you're safe."

Oikawa's grip on ken tightened. "What do you mean by 'safe'?" He asked.

Ken looked up at him. "I dreamed Mummymon and Arukennimon left you, and some guy called Marshall took over your life." He murmured. Oikawa bit his lip. "That's impossible. I had the same dream." He looked down at Ken, and kissed his head. "Maybe we were able to connect without realizing it." He suggested. "Like my relationship was with Davis."

"Maybe," Oikawa replied. "But i'd rather not talk about someone else besides you." Pulling Ken closer, he nuzzled the genius in the ear. "It makes me jealous." Ken chuckled, biting Oikawa's ear. "Alright." Ken purred. "As long as you promise to aid the Digidestined from here on out." Oikawa placed his hand over his heart. "You have my word, Ichijouji." He smirked.

"Oh, and one more thing," Ken murmured.

"Yes?" Oikawa asked.

"Can we find a hotel?"

Oikawa pondered on this for a minute. "As long as I can bring my Nintendo, and my trench coat."

Ken chewed his lip, thinking. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

_If anyone remembers, Oikawa's real age when this takes place is in his 50's, but he's still in his 32-year-old body. Ken however, has aged. This is to avoid pedophilia._


End file.
